


Chances Are

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [58]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Parents, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kim and Adam discuss her adopting Makayla.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Kim Burgess
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 8





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Chances Are  
Characters: Kim Burgess, Adam Ruzek, Makayla Ward  
Pairing: Burzek  
Rating/Warnings: PG. First Time Parenthood.  
Summary: Kim and Adam discuss her adopting Makayla.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for this story.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Relative

PUtP # 58: Chances Are

Kim and Adam were seated at her kitchen table. She’d just told him that she was gonna adopt Makayla. “These last few weeks have made me happy.”

Adam said, “I’m glad you’re happy, but I feel like you’re trying to replace our baby. I just think you’re not thinking this through.”

Kim said, “When I was pregnant, I wasn’t ready to be a mother. But when I lost the baby, something changed.”

Adam looked into Kim’s eyes. “It’s a big responsibility. I’ll support you. I’m just worried you’re gonna get hurt.”

Kim said, “Without us, Makayla’s alone. She’s got no other relative in her life. Chances are, she ends up in foster care. I want better for her.”

Adam said, “You really care about her, don’t you?”

Kim nodded. “I wanna keep her safe and happy. Taking care of Makayla also helps lessen the pain over losing our baby.”

Adam looked up as Makayla walked in, then turned back to Kim and said, “Okay. How about a movie?” He asked, ready to do this. 

He loved Kim and wanted her to be happy. When Kim had been pregnant he realized he wanted to be a father.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
